Witch Switch
Witch Switches, also called Grunty Switches, are switch objects found in every world in Banjo-Kazooie. When pressed, either a Jiggy will appear somewhere in Gruntilda's Lair, or something else will change that allows access to one. Locations Mumbo's Mountain: The switch is found near Conga. After activating it, a Jiggy will appear on the top of the entrance of the level. It can be reached by transforming into a termite and climbing up the steep surface. Treasure Trove Cove: This switch is found right behind the lighthouse at the top of the level. It activates a cannon, which shoots a Jiggy on top of the ship at the entrance of the level. It is then easily accessible by jumping on the extended canon, then up the deck. Clanker's Cavern: After raising Clanker to the top of the water, the switch is found immediately upon jumping down his blowhole. Activating it causes the eyes of the tilted portrait of Grunty near this world's jigsaw picture to pop out of the floor. Using the Beak Buster to pound them back down reveals the Jiggy. Bubblegloop Swamp: Near the very top of the huts and Shock Spring Pads, the Grunty Switch is hidden inside one of the huts, specifically the platform where 2 pillars are connected. Activating this switch makes the top of the nearest Grunty statue open up, revealing a hole that can be falledn through to reach the Jiggy in its base. This is supposed to be done by jumping in the giant urn on the next floor, but it's also possible to clamber up the platforms and onto the statue's arm, followed by into the hole. Gobi's Valley: This switch is in King Sandybutt's Tomb, in a dead end to the right of the exit that requires a significant detour to reach. Activating the switch will open up the vertical coffin in the urn room, which contains a Jiggy. The rotating Shock Spring Pad is necessary to collect it, which can be activated by a switch hidden behind a brick wall nearby. Alternatively, a glitch allows the player to collect it without opening the coffin by using a Beak Buster on top of the coffin, as the Jiggy is always present and is high enough that the duo's slight clipping through the ground can touch it. Freezeezy Peak: The switch can be found under the Sir Slush nearest the pile of presents where the Beak Bomb is learned. The Jiggy will appear above of the entrance to the level, in a newly-revealed alcove. It can only be reached with the time-limited Flight Pad triggered by the Flight Switch in the middle of the advent calendar, which requires the Running Shoes to reach in time. Mad Monster Mansion: This switch is in the rafters of the church, requiring flight to reach. It causes a Jiggy to appear in the eye of the Grunty statue in the cobweb room. The player must manually break the statue's eye to reach it, which can be done by climbing up to the statue's hat, falling down, and using the Rat-a-tat Rap, or by using the time-limited Flight Pad and the Beak Bomb. Rusty Bucket Bay: The switch is on top of the poop deck at the stern end of the ship, only reachable via jumping from the nearby crane holding the TNT crate. The Jiggy appears, out in the open, in the first waterlogged room. It requires water level 2 to reach. Click Clock Wood: This switch is directly in front of a Sir Slush in the winter season, accessible either by flight or by falling from above. It triggers a Jiggy's appearance in a high alcove in the outside room, which can only be reached by a bee. Category:Objects